


Begging For More

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, this is just porn honestly like that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Lee spends the day in bed with you.





	Begging For More

Work had been keeping Lee, your boyfriend, away from you for days at a time, as he was working night and day in order to get a new narrative done in order to show it to Ford, his boss; he was stressed out, moody all the time, hardly came to bed when he was home. It was a miracle that he finally had a day off today, and the second he woke up to find you in his arms, he knew exactly how to wake you up; slowly, he grabbed your thigh, and began rubbing soft circles into your skin, causing you to roll your hips and push your backside against his hardening cock as you moaned. 

“Morning, love,” Lee whispered in your ear, pressing a kiss to your neck before biting the skin carefully and sucking on it in order to leave his mark. 

“Morning, Daddy,” you moaned, turning over to face him and rolling your hips against his purposely, a whisper of “fuck” leaving your lips as you looked up at him and sighed heavily, arousal growing with each passing second. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked teasingly, moving his hand up a little bit so it was almost where you wanted him most, but he wasn’t about to give you what you wanted until you told him. 

“Need you,” you shuddered, rolling onto your back and spreading your legs as you arched your back and let out a sinful sound. “Please, Daddy, touch me.”

“That’s a good girl,” he praised lowly, finally giving you what you wanted and using his oh-so-talented hands, two fingers thrusting into you while he used his thumb to toy with your clit and make you beg for more. “You like that, love? You like it when Daddy fucks you with his fingers?”

“Y-yes!” You yelped, rolling your hips in time with his fingers and melting into the sinfully lustful kiss he pressed against your lips; you opened your mouth to moan again, which was when Lee took his opportunity to dominate your mouth with his tongue as well, causing you to grip onto his arms as you moaned into his mouth and squirmed beneath him, lust grabbing a hold of you and forcing your walls to clench around his fingers as your juices began to slick his skin; you bucked your hips wildly against him and panted when he pulled away, strangulated moans for more leaving your lips when he pulled out his fingers and licked your juices from his skin. 

“Fuck me, you taste so fucking good, love,” Lee growled, rolling over and tapping his thigh; you knew what he was getting at, so you straddled him and pouted. “You wanna ride Daddy, kitten? You want Daddy’s cock to fill you up?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” you mewled, grinding your hips against his hardened cock. “Please.”

“Come on, then,” he smirked, gripping your hips tightly and thrusting up into you once you had lined yourself up, Lee bucked his hips up into you while you placed your hands on his chest and doubled over, breathing harshly against his neck as you desperately rolled your hips; one of his hands found their way to your backside, and he slapped your skin lightly before bringing his other hand around and gripping your backside so tightly that there were bound to be marks later on. “Fuck, you feel so fucking perfect, kitten. Taking Daddy’s cock so fucking well.”

“Fuck me,” you whispered, pressing your forehead between his shoulder and his neck and moaning quietly. “Please, Daddy, harder!”

“That’s a fucking good girl,” Lee snarled, thrusting up into you harder so that the bed was moving with him as he kept up his pace; he let go of your backside for a moment in order to lace one hand into your hair and pull you back so that he could dominate your mouth again. “I fucking love you, so much.”

“Daddy, can I cum?” You asked with such a great need that Lee couldn’t help but to moan your name, he licked his lips and kissed you again before nodding. 

“Cum for Daddy.” He ordered, and with that, your walls clenched around him and you practically screamed as your second orgasm of the day hit you; you writhed and moaned and mewled and bucked your hips as you came, which in turn, made Lee cum, spilling himself up into you as he tried his best to carry on thrusting harshly and quickly. When you both eventually came down from your filthy highs, he rolled you over, and pulled out. Pressing a quick kiss to your lips, Lee chuckled at his handiwork, knowing that no other person could make you feel the way he did. “Such a fucking good girl, (Y/N).”

“Love you,” you managed to say, voice hoarse and coarse and rough. 

“I love you, too,” Lee whispered. “Wanna take a shower with me?”


End file.
